


The knight’s Bitch

by EnolaEnola6



Category: AU - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Breed, Breeding, Breeding Slave, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Rape, Sex, Sex Slave, alpha/beta/omega, non-con, pregnant slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnolaEnola6/pseuds/EnolaEnola6
Summary: You get bred by your alpha master After he comes back from a hunt.
Relationships: Master/slave alpha/omega
Kudos: 156





	The knight’s Bitch

You awaited your alpha, he had told you to warm his bed the day he went out along with the other alphas to go hunt. He usually came back in rut and a sudden urge knot with you all day. 

You hated it here , it was as if an omegas worse nightmare came to life. You were taken when you where very young to your masters place, he collected you as a reward after his last omega had defiled him and tried to run away; He had told you she was now the village whore, sent to a breeding farm for alphas who couldn’t find omegas to carry their pups, so they used the village sanctioned ones. Your alpha made sure you knew what would happen if you defiled him and since then you acted on your best behavior, never saying no and always saying yes to the most humiliating things he wanted you to do. 

He was some what kind, he said he would only breed with you when you were of age. But after that, he promised to never let you be flat again. “your womb swell with all my pups” he would say after sex. 

But today he wanted to breed with you, and by your luck you were also in heat with your ass sticking out and red; You craved to touch it and pleasure yourself but that was against master’s rules. He had once caught you pleasuring yourself when you where blowing him, he got so mad he shoved a huge butt plug up your ass and left it in there for a month. 

You sat at the lake where other slaves would go to clean their masters robes or sometimes bathe if they weren’t allowed in their masters tub. Four other omega slaves sat with you: Odella, Leni, Renate, and Edna ; they were all pregnant except for you who was to be bred today once your alpha master came home. Leni has explained that the children the slaves bred would be sent to go train with the knights but if they were to weak, they would be sold to someone’s somewhere to work. Most of the girls went to the queen to work as servants or milk maids, that’s what first happened to Renate before she was caught by an alpha knight who took her as his prize. 

“Sir Lutz always had Lara full,” Odella said cleaning a dress in the lake, “it’s a wonder he hasn’t knocked you up yet”.

It was then you heard the horn go off, signaling that the alphas had returned from their hunt. You and the other omegas all looked at each other before running to your houses, ready to service your masters in ruts. All the elder servants who were assigned to clean the alpha’s house awaited outside for his return, the oldest of the servants looked at you and whispered “get naked and into the swing, be ready for him. I don’t want to see him whip you again!” 

You undressed and secured yourself onto the swing, the other slaves at the lake told you that was the swing they used to breed. Your legs would be hanging up as to keep his seed inside of you with your pussy open ready for him to claim you. Edna told you it would hurt but we had to supply the village with knights and servants , “just suck it all in and count in your head” 

You could hear his dog barking and the hooves of his horse clanking against the gravel roads, it wasn’t long before he came into the room with his fully erect cock underneath his pants as he strolled in. 

“I can smell it” he said taking a whiff of the room “you’re in heat you little whore”.

He started taking off his clothing and throwing them to the floor as he came to you, rubbing his clothed member to your pussy. You still wore a butt plug, one smaller than the ones he would use for punishment but still big, he made sure you wore it so your tight little asshole wouldn’t tighten up while he wasn’t using it. 

His cold blue eyes rested on your pussy as he rubbed his member on your sex, making you moan and almost climax before he stopped. 

“Were you pure to me, slave ?” He asked now fully naked and stroking his cock. You only nodded as you moved your hips just to get some friction back onto your pussy. 

“Yes ,master” you weeped with a flushed face. 

“You silly omegas, always begging for your alpha’s cocks” he said as you moaned from all the pleasure he was giving your pussy as he molested it with his hands and tip of his cock. “You are just a bunch of holes for me to fuck and plant my seed in”

“Yes master,”

“Do you want to carry my pups, whore ?” He asked as he started sliding in to your wet pussy. 

“Yes master, more than anything” but before you could finish he pounded right into you. You moaned out in pleasure and pain but he only had himself in half way, you didn’t know if you could take the rest since the last time you did you blacked out. 

“Bitch...” he would groan as he pumped in and out of, holding you close as to feel your breasts bounce up and down on his head. He forgot how it felt like to have his dick warm, when he would do office work in his study, he would command you to suck his dick in your warm mouth as you bounced your head up and down. Even when his dick was limp (which it rarely was) you would still be a good omega and keep it in your mouth. 

When you first came under his wing you where defiant, refusing to do chores and pleasure him. When he first forced you down his cock you cried and gagged, he slapped you a couple times before making you get on your hands and knees to present yourself to him and he raped you over and over again. He didn’t see it as rape, after all you were his property and he was using you. 

You had a bad mouth on you before, telling him : “no”, “leave me alone” and “stop”. But now you were completely trained, only saying : “yes ,master” , “please ,master” and “what ever you desire” 

Before you would cry when he would tell you to present yourself to him, now you would gladly do it whenever he came home from a hunt. Or sometimes when he wasn’t in rut ,he would retire to his library and use you as a footstool. 

“Get on your hands and knees, I want a foot stool” he would command and You gladly would get on the floor as he would rest his shoes on you. This would usually end in him humping you in the ass until you bled.

He continued pumping in and out of you as your back arched and you moaned harder and harder as precum started to fill you. You started crying, all the pain and pleasure was starting to over whelm you as his knot grew inside you ready to mate . He fully thrusted into you, his full cock inside you as you screamed in agony but you knew better to complain, you where of service to him and him alone. 

He thought it was funny really, before you were scared of him, you would cry whenever he raped you or fingered you, but now you were practically begging for him to fill you and give you pups. He fully knotted into you as his seed shot up inside of you, some of it dripped even while his cock was still large and inside of you. He finally pulled out after an hour of fucking and placed a plug inside your pussy to keep all his juices inside of you. 

“Filthy whore” he said spitting on you.


End file.
